


I Have Waited, I Have Waited For You

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [52]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bands, Concerts, Cute, Cute Jensen, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Online Friendship, Short & Sweet, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared and Jensen meet online due to their mutual liking of the band, Kaleo. After messaging each other back and forth for over a year, they finally decide to meet up as Kaleo goes on tour.





	I Have Waited, I Have Waited For You

**Author's Note:**

> For Angie, happy birthday, guuuurl!

_@kaleofanboy: So, I saw you retweet Kaleo earlier, and I checked out your account, and OMG!! Oh, Hi btw._

_@classicrocker: LOL! Nice to meet you. You like Kaleo huh?_

_@kaleofanboy: Oh, what gave it away? Lol._

_@classicrocker: Lol, you're funny. I like your profile pic. Is that really you?_

_@kaleofanboy: Yeah, it is! Ugh, ignore my floppy hair. It's crazy, I knnosew._

_@kaleofanboy: I meant "know"! Ugh, I hate my phone. So embarrassed..._

_@classicrocker: It's fine! This is so adorable! And I kinda like your hair lol. It's cute. I'm Jensen._

_@kaleofanboy: =) Thank you!! You don't look so bad either, Jensen. I'm Jared._

****

_@classicrocker: Dude, the new album is siiiiiiiiiick!_

_@kaleofanboy: I know!! God, JJ has some amazing vocals! You should do a cover of their latest single. Your last cover was AMAZING!_

_@classicrocker: Oh, stop! You're too kind, and I think I will make a cover. Just for you, of course._

_@kaleofanboy: Jensen, you're the best! God, I love you!_

_@kaleofanboy: I mean it in a platonic, best friend, brother-brother type way._

_@kaleofanboy: You're astounding. I'm a pumpkin._

_@kaleofanboy: I'm sorry. I'll stop talking now lol._

_@classicrocker: I'm so lucky to have met you, Jay. You're the best thing that's happened since signing up for this site._

_@kaleofanboy: Jen...I'm freaking speechless! Getting to know you has been amazing! I wish you were here to listen to me rambling._

_@classicrocker: Yeah...I wish I could be there with you too, Jay._

_@kaleofanboy: =)_

****

_@kaleofanboy: Soooo....guess what??_

_@classicrocker: What's up?_

_@kaleofanboy: Kaleo is on tour right now!!! Aaaaaaahhhh!!!_

_@classicrocker: Oh, shit! Awesome! Do you know the dates?_

_@kaleofanboy: They're coming to Dallas on the 23rd, right in your city! Lucky!!! Man, I wish I could go. I got work on that day._

_@classicrocker: Well...maybe you could...no, nevermind._

_@kaleofanboy: What? What is it??_

_@classicrocker: I was gonna say that...maybe you could call in sick? Or maybe ditch? I just wanna hang out with you finally. It's been a whole year, and you've become a best friend to me. I just...I gotta see you, Jay. I **need** to see you. _

_@kaleofanboy is typing..._

_@kaleofanboy: Well...what the Hell? Let's do it. I wanna see you too and rock out with my--nothing! =P LOL!_

_@classicrocker: OMG, JARED!!! You are wild! Lol, but alright! I guess I'll see you at the concert then. Can't wait! I'll be counting the minutes!!_

****

Jared twiddles his thumbs, listening to Kaleo over and over on his phone. His earbuds blast the sweet sounds coming from JJ Julius Son's mouth with the rest of the band playing along with their instruments. Jared sits in the lobby of the hotel, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his best friend. It's a little past noon, and Jensen is a tad bit late.

"Jensen, where are you?" Jared says to himself, taking out his earbuds. As he checks his phone for the millionth time, a pair of hands quickly cover his eyes from behind.

"Here I am, Jaybird."

Jared grins, immediately recognizing the honey smooth voice with a twinge of Texan twang. He jumps out of the chair, prying the hands off of his face. He turns around quickly, looking upon the face of his best friend in the entire world. Jensen mirrors his grin, happy green eyes lighting up when he spots him. Jared washes no time to get to him, even jumping over the chair to hug Jensen. They embrace one another as if they haven't seen each other in years.

"Oh my God!" Jensen smiles. "You are taller than I imagined!"

Jared takes Jensen in. He has stubble on his face, and his hair is mildly spiky. Here, his freckles are more prominent. Regardless, he's--

"Even more beautiful than the Skype calls." Jared mutters unconsciously.

Jensen chuckles. "I would hope so." He takes Jared into another hug, bodies pressed closer this time. "Man, it's good to finally see you."

Jared holds on for dear life, closing his eyes.

"Same to you..."

****

They have the best seats in the house in their honest opinion. It's almost 7PM which is when the show starts. Prior to this, Jensen showed Jared around Dallas, taking him to see all the sights, and even took him to meet his family. The Ackles' are a friendly bunch, and readily accepted Jared as one of their own. It was...astonishing to say the least.

After hanging with the family for a bit, they went out to eat dinner, which Jensen paid for because he's a goddamn gentleman. Then, once they devoured their meal, Jared treated Jensen to ice cream, and they talked about their shared hope and dreams. It was fascinating hearing about Jensen's dream to one day own a brewery, and Jared's heart soared as Jensen listened intently to his desire to become a teacher.

And now, they stand side by side as the band that brought them together takes center stage. JJ comes out first, smiling bright before the rest of his bandmates pile out. The crowd cheers for them, Jared and Jensen included. After a short mic check, JJ firstly thanks everyone who attended, and makes a few cheesy jokes. Jared and Jensen roll their eyes, but laugh anyways.

Then, when they least suspect it, JJ signals the band to start up. The first few chords from the guitar drives everyone insane! Even Jared starts screaming in excitement! It's the greatest song on the album in front of _"Way Down We Go"_  in Jensen's opinion.

The two friends watch starstruck as the band performs, hitting every note and singing every riff flawlessly. As they pass through the chorus, Jared accidentally brushes the back of his hand against Jensen's, quickly drawing it back as if he were burned by scorching hot metal. Jared apologizes, but Jensen looks pained, almost sad before covering it up.

Jared never wants to see that look on his face again.

Slowly--boldly--Jared moves his hand back towards Jensen's. They graze each other once again, with Jared looking directly into Jensen's eyes as he does it. Their pinkies intertwine around each other for a moment, but then it progresses to something more. The clasp onto each other's hand, gripping tightly as they both mouth the last few words of the bridge together.

_I have waited, I have_ _waited_ _for you...to lay me down._

Without thinking clearly, Jensen steps into Jared's space, caressing his cheek with his free hand. Jared allows it; his breathing becomes nearly erratic as Jensen wets his lips. Their faces inch closer to each other, and Jared licks his own lips before they press against Jensen's. They close their eyes at the same time, breathing each other in. It's brief, and soft, and gentle, but it's nice. It felt...good. Normal.

Right.

Jensen pulls back a little, smiling when he sees Jared's beet red face. They don't say anything to each other for the rest of the concert, just holding onto each other's hand. That night, Jared was walked back to his room by Jensen. Jensen expected Jared to go in and sleep, but he was pleasantly surprised when Jared pulled him inside, kissing him again.

It's been a few months after that concert, and Jared couldn't be happier.

I mean, wouldn't you be smiling everyday if you finally got to move in with the man of your dreams?


End file.
